1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mobile terminals, and more particularly, to a device and method for generating an alarm upon detection of the execution of an unintended function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a standard (e.g., a first generation) mobile terminal cannot download and use an external application. Hence, it is not possible to perform various functions by downloaded applications. However, currently available (e.g., second and third generation) mobile terminal (commonly referred to as “Smart Phones”) are intelligent terminals that have and support digital communication functions such as Internet communication, web browsing and information search, etc. These smart phones can also install applications desired by user through the internet connection, a wireless connection or a hardwired connection. The benefit of the smart phone is that hundreds of applications can be installed, added or deleted as desired by user unlike a first generation mobile terminal which includes only functions that have been pre-installed.
When using a smart phone, a user can connect to the Internet not only through a wireless Internet connection, but also through various other methods (e.g., wired internet) and may use various browsing programs. Further, when using the smart phone, it is possible to customize an interface that fits a user's desired interaction with one or more different applications programs. It is also possible to share applications between smart phones that are using the same operating system (OS).
However, while such a smart phone has an advantage in that various functions can be performed by connecting to an Internet-type network, it becomes possible that a program, for example, viruses, malware and spyware, which is not desired by the user, can be installed without the user's knowledge. Spyware refers to a software program that sneaks into the computer of the smart phone and spies on the user's use of the smart phone. The spyware program may also capture important personal information and transmit this information to unauthorized parties without the user knowing that the information is being transmitted. The spyware can be installed when downloading a software program which is freely provided to the public on the Internet or some other public network and the user has requested. That is, when using a smart phone an undesired spyware (or virus or malware) program can also be downloaded when the user downloads a desired program or application.
For example, user's voice can be wiretapped by the spyware program that is downloaded and installed without the user's knowledge, or the user and the user's surrounding environment images can be transmitted through a camera. The unauthorized use of the user's own smart phone to reveal information regarding the user without the user's permission and knowledge is becoming an ever more increasing problems as user's place more and more personal information on their smart phones.
Therefore, there is a need for controlling operation of input devices, such as a microphone and a camera, etc. so that undesired functions or operations are detected and prevented from being performed even if spyware programs are downloaded onto the smart phone.